Gene modification is a process whereby a specific gene, or a fragment of that gene, is altered. This alteration of the targeted gene may result in a change in the level of RNA and/or protein that is encoded by that gene, or the alteration may result in the targeted gene encoding a different RNA or protein than the untargeted gene. The modified gene may be studied in the context of a cell, or, more preferably, in the context of a genetically modified animal.
Genetically modified animals are among the most useful research tools in the biological sciences. An example of a genetically modified animal is a transgenic animal, which has a heterologous (i.e., foreign) gene, or gene fragment, incorporated into their genome that is passed on to their offspring. Although there are several methods of producing genetically modified animals, the most widely used is microinjection of DNA into single cell embryos. These embryos are then transferred into pseudopregnant recipient foster mothers. The offspring are then screened for the presence of the new gene, or gene fragment. Potential applications for genetically modified animals include discovering the genetic basis of human and animal diseases, generating disease resistance in humans and animals, gene therapy, toxicology studies, drug testing, and production of improved agricultural livestock.
Identification of novel genes and characterization of their function using mutagenesis has also been shown to be productive in identifying new drugs and drug targets. Creating in vitro cellular models that exhibit phenotypes that are clinically relevant provides a valuable substrate for drug target identification and screening for compounds that modulate not only the phenotype but also the target(s) that controls the phenotype. Modulation of such a target can provide information that validates the target as important for therapeutic intervention in a clinical disorder when such modulation of the target serves to modulate a clinically relevant phenotype.
Cytokines are effective regulatory elements which are secreted by the immune system upon activation. The cytokine-cytokine signaling pathway controls immune responses such as B-, T-, and NK-cell activation and proliferation. The cytokine-cytokine signaling pathway enables production of macrophages and immunoglobulins upon activation. In order to control levels of lymphocytes the cytokine-cytokine signaling pathway also facilitates programmed cell death or apoptosis when auxiliary cells exist. The pathway controls antibody response to antigens and pathogens. Since this pathway is a very important regulator of immune response, alterations can cause profound dysregulation which leads to disease states in both animal models and humans.
Animal models with an alteration in the cytokine-cytokine signaling pathway are critical for studies of the basic mechanisms in autoimmunity. Altered cytokine-cytokine signaling models display autoimmune phenotypes such as spontaneous polyclonal B-cell activation (PBA), the production of high titers of autoantibodies to native DNA, and uncontrolled proliferation of lymphocytes. The dysregulation of immune responses displayed in these models resembles human chronic inflammatory diseases and autoimmune diseases such as Inflammatory Bowel Disease (IBD), Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA), and Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE). The autoimmune cytokine-cytokine signaling defective rat presents an important advantage over mouse models for autoimmune diseases. The rat provides up to ten times for sera sample which is critical for accurate measure of lymphocyte production. The rat is also larger providing a means by which investigators can perform instrumentation studies such as colon scopes, or imaging studies, which are impossible in mouse models. Rat models of cytokine-cytokine mediated autoimmune disease provide a more effective method for studying the molecular basis of autoimmune disease and development of therapeutic intervention to alleviate such diseases.
Animal models exhibiting clinically relevant phenotypes are also valuable for drug discovery and development and for drug target identification. For example, mutation of somatic or germ cells facilitates the production of genetically modified offspring or cloned animals having a phenotype of interest. Such animals have a number of uses, for example as models of physiological disorders (e.g., of human genetic diseases) that are useful for screening the efficacy of candidate therapeutic compounds or compositions for treating or preventing such physiological disorders. Furthermore, identifying the gene(s) responsible for the phenotype provides potential drug targets for modulating the phenotype and, when the phenotype is clinically relevant, for therapeutic intervention. In addition, the manipulation of the genetic makeup of organisms and the identification of new genes have important uses in agriculture, for example in the development of new strains of animals and plants having higher nutritional value or increased resistance to environmental stresses (such as heat, drought, or pests) relative to their wild-type or non-mutant counterparts.
Since most eukaryotic cells are diploid, two copies of most genes are present in each cell. As a consequence, mutating both alleles to create a homozygous mutant animal is often required to produce a desired phenotype, since mutating one copy of a gene may not produce a sufficient change in the level of gene expression or activity of the gene product from that in the non-mutated or wild-type cell or multicellular organism, and since the remaining wild-type copy would still be expressed to produce functional gene product at sufficient levels. Thus, to create a desired change in the level of gene expression and/or function in a cell or multicellular organism, at least two mutations, one in each copy of the gene, are often required in the same cell.
In other instances, mutation in multiple different genes may be required to produce a desired phenotype. In some instances, a mutation in both copies of a single gene will not be sufficient to create the desired physiological effects on the cell or multi-cellular organism. However, a mutation in a second gene, even in only one copy of that second gene, can reduce gene expression levels of the second gene to produce a cumulative phenotypic effect in combination with the first mutation, especially if the second gene is in the same general biological pathway as the first gene. This effect can alter the function of a cell or multi-cellular organism. A hypomorphic mutation in either gene alone could result in protein levels that are severely reduced but with no overt effect on physiology. Severe reductions in the level of expression of both genes, however, can have a major impact. This principle can be extended to other instances where mutations in multiple (two, three, four, or more, for example) genes are required cumulatively to produce an effect on activity of a gene product or on another phenotype in a cell or multi-cellular organism. It should be noted that, in this instance, such genes may all be expressed in the same cell type and therefore, all of the required mutations occur in the same cell. However, the genes may normally be expressed in different cell types (for example, secreting the different gene products from the different cells). In this case, the gene products are expressed in different cells but still have a biochemical relationship such that one or more mutations in each gene is required to produce the desired phenotype.